


When he was Soulless *Smut*

by HannahSPN1D



Series: Sam Winchester Imagines/Fanfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dom!Sam, F/M, Part 1, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Soulless Sam, Soulless!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSPN1D/pseuds/HannahSPN1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Y/N gets back to the motel late one night, not expecting Dean would be 'busy', she's left with her and Sam alone in a motel room.</p><p>~Sorry, I'm not good at descriptions.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When he was Soulless

After I finished off the vampire nest a town over, I walked over from my car to the door of the motel, but stopped when I saw Sam sitting outside.

Ever since his soul has been locked in the cage, gone, he has been overall flirty.

Not that I mind. I actually have a tiny crush on Sam, but Soulless Sam, him I wanted to fuck. Not that I didn't want to fuck regular Sam, but you get it.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Was wondering when you were gonna be back." He replied, looking at the door of the motel room he, Dean, and I shared.

"Why is the door closed?" I questioned and went to open it.

"Oh, uh Dean has a friend over. Found this on the door. A couple of minutes ago I heard the bed collapse," He stood up and threw a tie at me.

I nodded and stepped back, removing my hand from the handle.

"Okay then..."

After a few moments of awkward silence, I piped up.

"Wanna go somewhere where we don't have to stand outside all night?" I questioned.

"We could get our own room. Maybe break a bed ourself..." He stepped closer to me.

"You're saying...."

"That I wanna fuck you so hard that the bed breaks," He growled in my ear.

I took a step away. "Let's go," And jogged to the place where you check in, Sam following behind, smirking to himself.

Sam checked in with one of his many allias', grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room.

Once we opened the door he had me over his shoulder, and then he threw me down on the bed.

He hovered over me and kissed down my neck as I moaned and bucked my hips up, only for them to be pushed down again by Sam.

I trailed my hands down his chest, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as I went down.

Once his shirt was fully off I started working on my own shirt, only to have it be ripped off by Sam.

"That was my favorite shirt..." I mumbled as he kissed down my chest, getting to my bra.

He unhooked the bra and threw it somewhere in the room, traveling down to my pants.

I tried to sit up and work belt off, but he pushed me back down.

"I'm in charge here." He whispered as he pulled my jeans down, his hot breath near my dripping panties.

Once my jeans were fully off, I, ignoring his protests, flipped us over so I was on top.

I smirked and unbuckled his belt as he glared and gave me the 'You'll pay for it later' look.

I pulled his jeans down, remaining eye contact and went to the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

"No," He growled and pulled me up by my hair, then flipping us over. He kissed my mouth then down my chest and stomach, and got to the edge of my underwear.

He kissed the rim and pulled them down, while I was gripping the sheets and trying to buck my hips up, but he kept them stationary.

He smirked and attached his mouth to my clit for a moment, then let it go and licked a strip up my folds.

I moaned as his tongue entered me and explored my entrance. He suddenly pulled his tongue out and flicked my clit with it, entering two of his fingers as replacement.

I was a moaning mess as I was about to cum. He hummed on my clit then stopped, leaving me searching for release.

He smirked and I sat up, pouncing on him and pulling down his boxers freeing his length.

He moaned as I took it in my mouth, my hands filling in for the part I couldn't fit in my mouth.

He trusted his hips up, mouth fucking me and making me gag.

As soon as i could tell he was close I pulled away, smirking.

"You naughty girl," He growled and hovered over me. Just as his mouth was on mine, he thrusted all the way in, making me arch my back and moan.

He pulled almost all the way out then thrusted in again slowly, moaning.

"You're so tight," He moaned and started moving.

Suddenly he pulled out all together and flipped me around, may face in the pillow and my ass up.

He thrusted in me again, brushing my gspot multiple times.

"Sam, I'm close," I moaned.

He slapped my ass and went harder and deeper.

"Come for me baby,"  He whispered huskily and I released on him. He rode through my orgasm and soon came.

He pulled out and fell next to me, pulling me into him, making my head go on his chest.

"Night," He whispered and with that, I fell asleep.


	2. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later.....

I was laying on the couch watching The Grudge Match, my favorite movie, with Sam on the end of the couch, watching it too.

Yes, he does have his soul back. No, we never talked about our time at the motel a couple months ago. Mostly because he got his soul back right after and I doubt he even remembers.

I haven't made it awkward, we just are like normal now that he has his soul back. Best friends....

I groaned, "Sammmm, give me a foot rub. Or back rub. I don't know just fix me," I buried my head in the couch throw pillow.

"I'll rub your back, Y/N" He chuckles, sitting on my legs right below my butt.

he started rubbing my back, kneading his fingers into my sore muscles where my bra strap would be, if I was wearing one.

Just as the movie ended, he leaned down, his hot breath against my ear.

"I remember," He whispered in my ear, still rubbing my back.

My breath hitched on wondering what he was referring to.

"What?"

"That night at the motel...From when I was soulless,"

I turned my head and looked up at him, scrunching my eyebrows. "Sam I-How is that even possible?"

He hushed me. "Doesn't matter," And kissed me. With a soul. What?

In panic and fear I kissed back, my mind racing.

Still kissing me he got off of me and pulled me off the couch, basically dragging me to his room.

As soon as we went in there he shut the door, pushing me up against the wall just as fast.

He kissed me and I travelled my hands up and down underneath his shirt, feeling his abs.

"Jump," He whispered and I followed his instructions, him catching me with his hands under my butt, pressing me against the wall.

I tugged at his shirt, ripping it off of his torso as he pulled mine off. As soon as they were off he brought me over to the bed and laid me down, getting on top and kissing down my neck.

I moaned and tugged at his belt as he took my right nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip and his fingers playing with my other one.

He sat up and took his belt off and threw it across the room, his pants finally following the belt.

I smiled as he kissed down to my basketball shorts, that were once his and I had to tie at the waist with a hair tie to get it to remotely fit.

"Are these mine?" Sam asked and tilted his head.

I nodded and blushed. He smirked and pulled them down, me raising my hips to help.

He threw them across the room and kissed the line of my boy shorts. Just as he went to pull my underwear down, I sat up and straddled him.

I started at his mouth and kissed down his jaw, neck, then torso. Getting closer to the waistband of    his boxer briefs every second.

He was growing impatient as I pulled the last layer of clothing from him. I saw that he was already hard when his member sprang free and slapped against his stomach. My mouth watered looking at his long member. While I took it gently in my hands and swirled my tongue around the tip, tasting his pre-cum, I looked up through my lashes and saw his head fall back, eyes closed tight, and him moan.

To add to that pleasure, I took him all in my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks. I bobbed my head up and down, gagging every now and then when he could focus enough to buck his hips up and mouth-fuck me.

“I’m gonna cum, Y/N,” He moaned out and I instantly took him out of my mouth, smirking.

“Why’d you do that?” He panted.

“I may not be soulless. But revenge is sweet,” I said and kissed him, our tongues tangling for dominance.

He eventually won, switching our positions so that I was on the bottom and he was on top, which took me by surprise. He kissed down my chin and neck, leading down to my boobs. Just as he was about there, at my collarbone, he started nipping and sucking, no doubt giving me a hickey.

Once he was satisfied with his job, he trailed down further, quickly taking my hardened nipple in his mouth for a couple seconds, repeating with the other just after.

He traveled down and ripped my panties off, staring at my heat.

“Just as beautiful as I remember,” And with that he attacked my folds with his tongue. He licked up and down, avoiding the place I needed him most, causing me to arch my back at his touch.

“S-Sam, please,” I begged and moaned as he stuck his tongue deeper into my folds, into my wet heat.

“What baby? You want me to do this..?” He asked and instantly wrapped his mouth around my clit, causing me to go into a fit of moans.

“You like that?” He asked and I could barely respond.

“Sa-Fuck!” Is the only semi-coherent sentence I could complete. With that, he stuck two fingers in me than out, repeating that rhythm many times, occasionally brushing my G-spot. By now I was completely out of it. A moaning mess.

“I’m gonna cum. Sammm,” I somehow choked out and moaned. Though I instantly regretted it once he stopped, letting me come down from that euphoria.

He kissed all the way up my hips, torso, and neck, landing his lips right by my ear.

“Payback’s a bitch,” He whispered and shoved himself in me, making me cry out in pleasure and a tiny bit of pain.

He pulled right back out, leaving just the tip barely in, and thrusted back in. He thrusted in and out a couple times before stopping to lift my legs up over his shoulders.

He thrusted back in at this new angle, hitting my G-spot automatically, making us both moan out. He kept going as minutes passed, and sometime my legs wandered from his shoulders to around his waist. I started feeling that vaguely familiar feeling in my lower abdomen.

“Sam….Can I cum, oh fuck!” I screamed and panted.

“Come on baby, cum for me,” He growled and thrusted in harder before. So I did. My walls trembled around his cock, making him groan at the tightness and him to come too.

We moaned out each others named as our fluids mixed, and he collapsed-gently-on top of me.

His neck buried in my neck, he whispered “Just as amazing as I remember it,” and pulled out, collapsing beside me.

I giggled, still a bit overwhelmed from my previous high, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest and he pulled a blanket up to cover us, just in time for Dean to barge in.

“Sammy, have you seen Y/N I need to talk to her about stealing my shirts out of the laundry to use as pajam-” He started without looking up, then finally did, seeing me and Sam laying in bed, stark naked, with the blankets, thankfully, covering us.

“Uh, I'll uh, be, out there?” He said, more as a question, and left, probably scared.

“Good thing I pulled the blankets up when I did,” Sam broke the silence and chuckled, stroking my hair.

I sleepily nodded, agreeing.

“Get some sleep, Babe,” He said, and I did.


End file.
